Vuchiza
by nightvision 9
Summary: Winger is a new superhero. He's got his friends Koole, Celsius, and Stinging Needle. But something is definitely up at his school. And he's going to find out what a Vuchiza is...


**Vuchiza**

**Chapter I**

**Magic _is_ everything**

As the red flying bus pulled up, Winger soared up to it and opened the door. Purple fume poured out as he went inside, showed his ID Card to the bus driver, and found a seat next to his best friend, Koole.

As you might have guessed, this was no ordinary bus full of ordinary kids. And these non-ordinary kids had non-ordinary names, either. Or non-ordinary clothes, to be more specific, of all this non-ordinariness.

You see these kids were really _super_ kids, going to a _super_ academy, on a _super_ bus. The name of the _super_ academy (I'll stop the _super_s now) was Monlor's Academy of Superheroes and Superheroines, or Monlor's for short.

The founder of the academy was none other than Master Monlor. He was a very mysterious fellow indeed, and no one, not even the teachers, knew of his family tree.

Back to the _super_ kids (Sorry). Winger had the ability to grow and un-grow his wings, but either way, he could fly to any height other than space height. He had light skin, blue eyes, medium muscles, blonde hair, a slim body, and white teeth. His outfit was a total body cover outfit, which he could escape easily out of. Near his ribs the fabric color was red, at his hands and feet was yellow fabric, and the rest of the fabric color was blue. He had an emblem: the angel's halo.

Koole, on the other hand, was completely different from Winger. He had the power of ice, snow, and water. He had black hair, light brown skin, an even slimmer body, bigger muscles, and whiter teeth. Koole's outfit was simpler but basically the same. His outfit was also a total body cover outfit, which he could escape easily out of, like Winger. In lightning shaped formation, from the start of his armpits to where his legs connected, was white fabric color on the inside, as with his hands and feet. The rest was light blue fabric.

Another friend, sitting across, was Celsius. His powers were very similar to Koole's but his outfit was not. His powers were that of the weather, known or unknown. His outfit was, as with every other kid, a total body cover outfit, which he could escape easily out of, but it wasn't pretty. See, with every weather pattern he chose for duty changed his outfit's fabric color. When it was yellow, it was heat, happiness, when it was black it was a storm, frustration, you never knew. But it did have an emblem, the only emblem except for Winger's: a big C and the Celsius sign, °. So it was C°. He had white hair, Koole's skin color, blue eyes, no muscles, a normal body, and a strong, stern, angry face.

Sitting next to him was yet another friend of the group. Everyone, except Stinging Needle, was agile and slim. Stinging Needle was fast_er_ than anyone, but he had a lot of baby fat. His outfit was a total body cover outfit, fitting his size, which he could escape out of, but barely. It was of green fabric color, but darker green fabric color at his hands and feet. He could change into any animal he wanted to, but in green and dark green color. His favorite animal was the white backed black scorpion (green and dark green, in this case). He had a dark green fabric colored mask, a dark green belt with a yellow buckle, brown hair, and a light skinned, piggy face.

"Hi, Winger!" Koole said, rather enthusiastically.

"Hey Wing," said Stinging Needle nervously.

"'Sup," said Celsius in a cool voice. His outfit was red. _Anger, volcanic powers_ thought Winger cautiously, but with experience.

"Well, well, well," said a nasty but familiar voice from behind. Winger turned around, just to see the ugly, twisted up face of Abra Kadabra. He had black clothing and a red cape, and in his hand he had a wand.

"Well, well, well," he said again, nastily, "If it isn't Winger the bird boy! Disgrace to the entire academy."

"You shouldn't be talking, Abra. You don't even have _real_ powers like the rest of us," sneered back Celsius. His outfit was flaring red.

"What are you talking about, Cel?" asked a very low, rumbling voice. At this point a huge classmate stood up, shaking the entire bus. Rocky Stone. Superhuman extraordinaire. And the biggest bully at Monlor's. His face was very dark, almost rock-like. And his powers were rock related. "At least Abra knows _real_ magic, unlike you, you call for the help of the weather! Magic _is _everything! Hahaha!" Rocky was entertained by magic, which was the only reason he said it.

Suddenly a whistle blew loudly as the bus stopped. The driver, who was too big for her seat, also seemed too big for the bus, so she pushed a button on the bus' console and the bus grew larger. She loomed over the terrified students, having the ability to grow or shrink, but shrinking hurt at her age, even if all superheroes, powers or not, were immortal.

"Stop all of this nonsense immediately! Rocky, Celsius, sit down!" she said. When Rocky had insulted Celsius, they both had stood up. The driver's ID Card read Ms. Heit as it bounced up and down as she moved to her seat. "Now, harumph," she cleared her throat as she bellowed, "Welcome, to Monlor's Academy of Superheroes and Superheroines!"

The bus roared, inside out, as everyone left. But as he ran, Winger could not help but think. _Was Rocky right?_

_Was magic really everything?_


End file.
